


Kingdom Hearts: Tokyo

by Sora2131



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Persona 5
Genre: And REALLY love Persona 5, Gen, Headcanon Backstory, I love KH, Insipred by Kingdom Hearts: Remnant, fic of a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora2131/pseuds/Sora2131
Summary: In the main story, we see Ruby experience her first essential steps towards wielding a Keyblade.However, it wasn't her Mark of Mastery exam that had lead to the descent of the Land of Departure into darkness. It was Makoto's. This is a look at her first steps.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kingdom Hearts: Remnant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590958) by [Vengfulfate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengfulfate/pseuds/Vengfulfate). 



> Okay, so this is a bit of a daisy chain of inspiration since Vengefulfate has tagged their's as inspired by a BBS era fic. And here I am. Doing the same for a pair of series that I adore.
> 
> And apologies to those waiting on my One Piece fic. Not only did I get a bolt of inspiration on this, but the next chapter of that is fighting me tooth and nail.

**January 1st 2006 - The Fall**

Makoto had been having terrible nightmares since the start of December, starting like clockwork, at midnight.

Her father and sister refused to indulge it as anything more than nightmares, and soon she stopped rushing to wake them whenever she saw or heard a person screaming for help that wasn't coming. Even when she found irrefutable proof, her heart was that of a guardian and she refused to endanger her family like that. Both knew, however, that she refused to sleep before 12 AM saying that the world was ending and she needed to be awake to keep them safe. Admittedly, it was. But a 7-year-old in distant Tokyo shouldn't know that.

This was the actual end of the world or one of them, anyway. This World had a shocking turnover rate for civilisations alarmingly and in the Outer Seas, in close proximity around this world, it was considered low. However, Philemon's Lounge found it's Light in the underdog. In the belief that no matter how hard it gets, to never stop the forward march. That an ant could challenge an elephant, with just a little nudge. That small Light, though sparse burned SO brightly and so _brilliantly_ in those few that even a World rife with human evils, they would rarely attract Heartless despite how close to the World of Darkness it existed. 

Perhaps, it wasn't too surprising that such an environment would produce a Keyblader, then. 

Ventus, STILL needing experience as a Keyblader had been given scouting duties. Basically, range out to find unmarked worlds and his sanctuary within Sora and the removal of Darkness by Xehanort gave him the sensitivity to Light and resistance to Darkness to be a perfect scout. That meant that when a terrified voice screamed out into the void for someone to help he was in range to respond. He summoned his Gummiphone with a flick of the wrist, even as he accelerated to answer the plea. He brought up the scanning programme he'd requested from the team set up in Radiant Garden's computer labs for detecting known threats, like Heartless and Nobodies. He found that despite how off the Light-beaten path the World was, that and the cluster of Worlds nearby, there was very little response from the device. 

That meant barriers or a source of Light not to be messed with. Excellent! "I was just getting bored."

Suddenly, his Wayfinder reacted. The voice that had cried out had just Linked to him. As in, called upon his power to get through a life-threatening danger. The smile that'd been growing at the thought of a new adventure, as when over half of your newly visited worlds are chosen by a Heartfelt plea for aid, you learned to look on the bright side, blew away. Either they were about to have powers they have no explanation for or the Link would fade while they were still in danger. Speaking from far too much experience, neither situation was very fun. So, knowing a Link could go both ways, he decided to see if opening his Heart to it could help him get there sooner (The Outer Seas were weird like that, after all). Imagine his surprise when a blue fire erupted around him, transforming his Keyblade Glider into a motorcycle made of metal and barely contained explosions. He could feel something...alive about the vehicle, which was odd because he found his Keyblade could still be used. 

_She is yet too young to wield my fire. Swear to me you will keep her safe._ The voice reminded him of his Dive if only he had experienced it in the real world. "I swear it!" He knew the power of words but apparently Oaths had real power in this World because as soon as he swore it, liquid lightning hit his veins, though by now the various light sources were near to blinding. As soon as he was close enough to the World the light blew away and revealed a cloud layer, far, far too thick to not be some kind of natural defence. And on top of that cloud layer was a massive two-heads, no tails monster. It was still quite distant and that made its size even scarier. The motorcycle evaporated, though the blue fire remained, meaning the Link still held. Quickly putting his Glider under his feet, flipping so that he would be poised to launch towards the monster. As soon as his feet left the construct, he let it dispel and ploughed towards the monster. It was a local threat but that Link could be at risk from it and Ventus had flexibility in the non-interference rules as a scout that the Keyblader who would hunt down the Keyhole couldn't afford. Often, being in charge of First Contact meant making connections with a handful of people that a returning Keyblader could touch base with. That usually meant helping with a local threat or two in order to earn trust to trade on. 

It had taken him a while to perfect going from The Seas to World-side while also using Flowmotion, but it allowed him a dynamic entrance. **Heaven-Piercing Drill Break!!!** The tip of the energy met the creature's middle, passing through the creature without slowing and passing through the cloud layer easily. Now that the monster had been...dealt with, Ventus realised that it had been the source of what he had thought was normal ambience from the World. Thank goodness for that, since it felt just a little too much like somewhere the Unversed had infested.

That said, seeing the green tint to the World and cacophony of human panic filling the air was unnerving, especially as he approached a tower that looked like someone had stacked Radiant Garden vertically. All of it. Gliding down close enough to get a look at those Light sources he could sense on the roof, he saw a fairly typical Fate of the World conflict. Not sensing any overflowing Darkness in the creature they faced (and in fact, it was far more peaceful than any smiter had any right to be), Ventus felt safe attempting to get between it and the group of teenagers arranged against it. After all, the thing they fought felt far too important to the World to risk killing since that would be like setting your hand on fire because your feet were getting frostbite. 

"WAAAIT!!!" He landed between them, dismissing his armour just as he came to a skidding stop, arms outstretched. _Nailed it!_


	2. Thirteenth Hour Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus baffles Death and assorted locals.
> 
> Meanwhile, Makoto Dives too deep into her dreams.

**January 1st 2006 - The Dark Hour**

"It's over..." The words spill out of Mitsuru's mouth by accident. But they're true.

Just as the group ordered to hold back the Shadows approaching through Tartarus was forced to retreat up to the rooftop with the Assualt Squad, Nyx's Avatar unleashed a devastating attack, flooring the frontline. Yukari had been winded from the desperate fight downstairs and was caught in the secondary effect of the attack. Charm. The Avatar had forced her to summon her Persona and fully heal it, with a powerful Diahran, knocking their best healer unconscious from the strain. Before they could even attempt to counterattack, the Avatar used the wing that Akihiko had nearly been killed destroying to establish Moonless Gown once again. 

Minato Akemi was forcing himself to his feet, as was his twin, Miyuki. Their Field Leaders had been the only thing keeping the Avatar from totally dominating them, constantly flitting around the rooftop, switching Persona in seconds to block sure-to-be-lethal attacks and each hitting back with more force than two of the rest of the party could in one attack. But from her prone position, Mitsuru knew that there was no time left for miracles. They had fought despite the near-certainty of failure because if they didn't try, they would die anyway. So they, as a team, choose to die on their feet, eyes forward rather than on their knees back turned. 

The creature S.E.E.S. had known as Ryoji raised his sword aloft. It had a gentle grace about its movement, as it readied to shear through the entire squad, like wheat before a scythe. It was one thing to accept a suicide mission, but to be swept aside as they had been was another thing entirely. It had given the illusion of weakening several times, only to get even faster and more lethal until only the twin Leaders were able to withstand a direct hit. Then it had deployed a barrier that had turned Aigis' testing round into a full-powered, chassis-crushing retaliation. The automated aspects of her Summoning Sequence, being in Orgia Mode and her robotic body were the only things that all that enabled Aigis to heal from an injury that, if a half an inch to the left, would have shattered her Plume of Dusk.

The blade suddenly whipped downwards and Mitsuru had to close her eyes and turn her head away, wishing she could plug her ears to the sounds of rending flesh and splattering blood but-

Suddenly, silence. What they had previously thought was silence during the Dark Hour was a deafening roar, just at the base of their hearing. Uncomfortable as the hobbling rack and yet so subtle that not one of them realised that they had simply adapted to massive discomfort. It suddenly made sense why it was so painful to simply be awake during the Dark Hour. Without that constant pressure, regaining her feet became far easier, despite her wounds.

She looked to her Leaders, seeing that Minato had somehow found the strength to throw himself on top of his sister. That meant the blade tearing towards them was stopped just before drawing blood, barely. The blade looked like it had lost all strength just before contact retaining just enough speed to tear through his blazer and coming to a stop against the armour he wore over his shirt (a matched pair with his sister that was forged with the Twin Orpheus and the help of the Antique Shop). Following the blade back to the arm then to the Avatar's head. Despite a fixed visage, shock and not a little bit of awe seemed to radiate from it as it stared skyward. Its head turned slowly and moved back a small way, as though tracking something. Against her every primal instinct telling her not to take her eyes off of the personification of Death, she looked upwards just in time to see a metal blur come to land with a skidding stop between the two forces with a cry of, "WAAAIT!!!"

The voice was young, but not prepubescent. Without the armour (where did it go, all she saw was a flash of light), she could see that he had sandy brown hair and was perhaps the same age as her or slightly younger. He, and Mitsuru was fairly sure it was a boy now that she had a good look, wore clothes like nothing she'd ever seen and he wielded a large key-shaped weapon as though it was a dagger, bouncing it up and down with two fingers with a sort of restless energy that suggested he was used to flourishing it but was trying to be serious.

**_How did you silence The Call?!_ **

To hear such a loss of composure from the creature who had calmly mocked their every attempt to inflict permanent damage on the beast was startling, to say the least. 

"You mean the giant thing standing on top of the clouds and screaming? It was made of things that I've fought in different forms, and I was going VERY fast." The shrug was as incongruous as anything else about the stranger. It was surprisingly difficult to look directly at him, like staring at a bare bulb. She blinked and was surprised she didn't have his outline burned behind her eyelids. He seemed particularly vibrant against the washed-out Dark Hour. 

Murmurs of confusion rippled through the recuperating S.E.E.S. members, from noises of bafflement to questions echoing Mitsuru's own thoughts of "Who is he?"

\------------------------------------------------------

In the horror of discovering a coffin-filled extra hour, Makoto forgot the dream she had November 30th, foretelling a need for strength. She forgot, for the moment, her Dive to the Heart. Buried beneath liquid shadows and blood-drenched...everything is the most important moment for anyone who ever used a Keyblade. Staying up against her Dad and Big Sis' instructions, she sat with her back to her bedroom door. She had her blanket across her shoulders, staring down at her alarm clock, watching the digital numbers tick past. She'd been sat like that since her bedtime at 7 PM. Four hours later, she was warring with sleep and losing steadily. She'd only managed the fourth hour by forcing her razor-sharp mind into learning some new skill.

Just until her Dad came home from work. Apparently, people have been vanishing at midnight and the police have been taking heat because of it. An increase in graveyard shift patrols just meant that now police officers were vanishing for days. Not to mention that cult she'd overheard Big Sis worrying about over the phone with a friend from Tatsumi Port Island, the apparent source for the cult. If her Big Sis can stay up late for her friend, Makoto is allowed to stay up for her Dad. It's only fair.

As it approached 11:30, Makoto was quite confident that she could accurately estimate the passage of any amount of time up to 5 minutes without a clock of any kind or counting seconds. By that point, though she was having trouble counting to ten out loud, let alone sixty in her increasingly foggy mind. The fact that she had school in the morning was countered by the exhaustion that both members of her family had displayed in the past month alone. Her father had been moved to the night shift months ago and her sister hasn't slept well since Tatsumi (Makoto's nickname for the voice on the other end of the phone) had called her out of the blue at 1 AM, early October. 

Her eyelids hurt, her eyes were stinging and every blink was getting longer and longer. 11:59...

**Splash!**

Despite her eyes being closed, Makoto snapped to alertness. She was falling. Really, REALLY fast. Through...water? Why water? Her mind chased itself in circles for about a minute until she felt a gentle nudge to the back of her neck and her ankles, causing her momentum and balance to be completely shifted. From terminal velocity headfirst to a toe-first gentle touchdown. As soon as her feet touched down, a flurry of birds took flight. Although she shielded her face at first, she was able to look up in time to see darkness turn to doves and crows in equal numbers. The birds left behind glowing stained glass depicting her Dad, her Big Sis and a sandy-haired boy she didn't recognise in small portraits with her in large, sleeping while clutching what looked like a pair of oversized spiky hand guards and connected them to a pipe. _A weapon?_

**_Do not fear the dark..._ **

Words sang in her mind. Despite having a clear impression of the words she was told, she couldn't hear a voice. It was as if the words were put directly into her mind. They still managed to calm her down. Like her Dad saying he's home, her Big Sis' clever advice and her aikido coach praising a kata all at once.

Three pillars rose from the stained glass and the voice returned to explain the items that appeared above them.

 ** _The strength to slay all foes. An unstoppable force. A double-edged blade._** A gleaming sword appeared above the one on her left.  
**_Great magical power. A razor-sharp intellect. A power apart from the norm._** A staff topped with a set of scales rose above the middle.  
**_Impentrenrable defense. An immovable sentry. Unbending in all things._** A shield emblazoned with a replica of her dad's badge graced the last one.

Apparently she had a choice to make, but for as smart as she was for her age, she was still feeling very out of her depth.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: SEES sees a miracle. Mitsuru establishes extraterrestrial communication. 
> 
> Also: Mini-Makoto gets to grips with her nightmares.


End file.
